films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends (Season 7)
The seventh season of the television series aired in 2003. All 26 episodes were narrated by Michael Brandon with the original music in the US. This season was filmed during HIT Entertainment's acquisition of Gullane Entertainment. Episodes Songs * 5 New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once was an Engine who Ran Away * The Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Characters * Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) * Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) * Duck (Voiced By Ed Wynn) * Donald and Douglas (Voiced By Bob Saker And Lewis McCleod) * Oliver (Voiced By Bob Saker) * BoCo * Bill and Ben (Voiced By Chris Lang And Ben Small) * Harvey (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Diesel (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * 'Arry and Bert (Voiced By Keith Wickham And Bob Saker) * Mavis (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) * Salty (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Skarloey (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Rheneas (Voiced By Eric Idle) * Peter Sam (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) * Rusty (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Duncan (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) * Annie and Clarabel (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) * Toad (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Bertie (Voiced By Bob Saker) * Bulgy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Elizabeth (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) * Harold (Voiced By Bob Saker) * Cranky (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Lady Hatt (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) * Refreshment Lady (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) * The Tailor (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) * The Fisherman (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Stephen Hatt (Voiced By George Woolford) * Stepney (does not speak; stock footage) * Terence (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Miss Jenny (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) * One Member of the Railway Board (cameo) * Duke (stock footage cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (stock footage cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (stock footage cameo) Characters introduced * Emily (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) * Fergus (Voiced By Eric Idle) * Arthur (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) * Murdoch (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Spencer (Voiced By Keith Wickham) * Sodor Brass Band (Voiced By Bob Saker And Chris Lang And Eric Idle And Keith Wickham And Lewis McCleod And Martin Clunes And Richard Ridings) * Lord Callan (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Notes * This was the final season of several things: ** David Mitton's final season as director. ** The final season to include music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. ** The last season to use music composed with Proteus 2, Proteus 2000 and Proteus 3. ** Phil Fehrle's last season as producer. ** Peter Urie's last season as executive producer. ** The last season to use 35mm film. ** The final season to have the classic series intro and music. ** The last season to have Britt Allcroft involved in production. * This was also the first season of several things as well: ** This was Michael Brandon's first season as the narrator. ** This was the only season to play original music for each region. For the US it used original music. ** This was Jocelyn Stevenson's first season as executive producer. ** This was the first season never dubbed in Norwegian or Slovenian. * This was Jan Page's only season as script editor. * This was Britt Allcroft's only season as creative consultant. * This season uses more stock footage than any other season. * This season has the most episodes broadcast out of production order. * This season was never shown in Norway, Spain or Germany. * 3 episodes were in the US with the classic series music for the Thomas and the Jet Engine VHS/DVD. * In the US version of some of the episodes, Britt Allcroft is credited for creating the series for television. * Stock Footage Theme Deleted Scene Music From Season 3. Behind the Scenes File:EmilyConceptArt.jpg Category:Season 7 Category:2003 television seasons Category:2000s television seasons Category:Thomas and Friends seasons Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki